


Кореллианские встречи

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Saga, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frenemies, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, canonical AU, АУ - В каноне, Семейная хроника, космоопера, упоминается рейло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Генерал Хакс пережил войну и стал Императором. Лея Органа пережила войну и стала Канцлером Республики. Друг с другом они не воюют, поддерживая так давно желаемой планетами Галактики мир. Просто у них есть кое-что общее.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Кореллианские встречи

Осень на Кореллии всегда была любимым временем года у Хакса. Разумеется, в Галактике существовали сотни миров, окрашивающиеся в золото куда красивее, чем редкие триста деревьев в центральном парке столицы. Но почему-то именно здесь, на этом небольшом островке природы, среди отливающих медными пластинами сковывающих парк высоток, Армитажу хотелось забыть о своей белой мантии, опуститься на уже жухлую траву и вдохнуть полной грудью. Наверное, он бы даже яблоком похрустел.

Но простые радости, порой, совершенно не доступны при таком высоком статусе.

— Император.

Боги! Он никогда, наверное, не перестанет получать удовольствие от того, как это звучит. И совершенно неважно, кто это произносит.

— Канцлер.

Хакс обернулся и слегка, самую малость, склонил голову, скорее даже вежливо кивнул. Никто, кроме Канцлера Новой Республики и его собственной жены, не удостаивался такой чести от повелителя возрожденной Империи.

— Белый вам к лицу, Армитаж.

Некоторое время оба правителя просто смотрели друг на друга. По большому счету, все словами между ними были сказаны годы назад. Бесконечная война и пережитое горе окончательно вымыло всю краску из волос Леи Органы, а ее некогда красивое, кукольное личико сплошь избороздили морщины.

И все равно она была красива. Нет, не той красотой, что вызывает желание, но притягательной силой обладало ее лицо. Живые, колючие глаза, изогнутые в усмешке губы. Так странно было подмечать эти черты в других лицах.

Лея уже давно утолила свою жажду крови и слыла весьма успешным, эффективным Канцлером, но каждый раз, в каждую встречу, Хакс думал: а не спрятан ли в широких рукавах ее платья бластер?

Разумеется, нет, не спрятан. Зачем этой женщине, пережившей столько, сколько и представить страшно, оружие? Она прекрасно обходилась одними словами, всегда знала наверняка, куда ударить едким комплиментом.

— Благодарю, леди Органа, — учтиво улыбнулся Хакс, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не снять с руки перчатку и не провести ладонью по волосам. — Вся моя форма создается вручную. И у меня есть штат горничных, следящий за ее сияющей белизной.

Лея рассмеялась, кокетливо поправляя ворот своего платья.

Хакс бы и под страхом смерти не признался, как сильно он, оказывается, боится стареть. В свои неполные сорок он с ужасом обнаружил, что начал седеть, а к сорока пяти его виски уже вовсю отливали серебром.

— Не бойтесь времени, мой дорогой, — будто прочитав его мысли, молвила Лея, — порой, оно единственный верный наш спутник.  
Армитаж резко выдохнул, словно снова заныла старая рана в груди. Должно быть, какая-то совершенно чуждая императору эмоция коснулась его лица, потому что в следующий миг Лея слегка нахмурилась.

— Я что-то не то сказала?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хакс, — просто вы только что повторили слова Кайл… Бена.

— О. Ясно.

Она лишь шире расправила плечи, чуть выше вздернула подбородок и, возобладав над собой, снова нацепила на лицо немного снисходительное выражение.

— Присядем?

Армитаж жестом указал на ближайшую скамейку. Рядом в пруду резвились рыбки, а на противоположном берегу двое ребятишек кидали камушки, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы те отскакивали от воды. У девочки получалось лучше, чем у мальчика.

— Как ваше колено, мой милый?

— Спасибо, леди Органа, не болит. Вы были правы, целители с Мон-Кала сотворили настоящее чудо. Теперь хоть на парадах могу выстоять час и не впадать в состояние крайней ярости. Мой камердинер на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Я рада. В последнее время императорской чете приходится много где бывать с разъездами. А о вашей выдержке ходят легенды. Отлично получились на фото с Маластера, кстати, в «Королеве ядра» вам и вашей супруге посвятили статью на первой полосе.

Хакс напрягся, невольно сжимая ладони в кулаки. Лея, конечно же, заметила.

— Не стоит ваших переживаний, мой дорогой мальчик, — усмехнулась она, меняя позу и чуть откидываясь назад, — я еще в своем уме. И в мыслях не было приближаться к Императрице.

— Она шлет вам привет и пожелание крепкого здоровья.

— «Что б ты сдохла, старая карга», если переводить на общегалактический, да?

Лея вроде бы шутила, но во взгляде плескалась такая невыразимая тоска, что Армитажу стало неуютно. Он не понимал раньше, почему с таким сарказмом Рен всегда говорил о матери. Теперь же Хакс осознавал, что главной занозой в их семействе был вовсе не Хан Соло и уж точно не Люк Скайуокер. 

— Она бы хотела простить, — сказал Хакс, выдерживая пристальный взгляд Органы.

— Нет, не хотела бы, — покачала головой Лея, — я уже говорила тебе, что ярость дает ей силы. И пусть уж лучше она ненавидит меня одну, чем всю Галактику. Или тебя.

Армитаж перевел взгляд на играющих у воды детей. Императорские наследники уже давно вошли в тот самый возраст, когда проявляется треклятая Сила, и хвала их одаренной матери, научившей ребятишек контролю с самого первого дня.

— Они так быстро растут, — прошептала Лея, наблюдая, как черноволосый мальчуган внимательно следит за движениями сестры.

— У вас будет в этот раз две недели, нам с супругой нужно побывать с инспекцией на Бастионе.

Органа бросила быстрый взгляд на своего собеседника.

— Надеюсь, ваша инспекция не выйдем моему Сенату боком.

— Я обещал не наращивать военную мощь, и слово свое сдержу.

В голосе Армитажа, до того тихом и ласковом, проявились хорошо знакомые Лее стальные нотки. 

— Я верю, — аккуратно произнесла она, — тебе.

— Мы оба сдержим слово.

Сталь словно звенела в воздухе.

— Не забывай, — Органа поднялась на ноги и протянула Хаксу ладонь, — в твоих руках будущее благополучие Галактики. — будто колебалась с пару секунд, но все же добавила: — Передавай Императрице привет. 

Армитаж тоже поднялся, одернул мундир и полы мантии, ответил госпоже Канцлеру рукопожатием и, согласно протоколу, легонько коснулся костяшек ее пальцев губами. Лея кивнула притаившейся меж золотой листвы страже и неспешно зашагала к детям.

— Бабушка! — радостно заголосили близнецы.

Хакс еще долго провожал их взглядом, пока фигурки сына и дочери не скрылись из виду, словно растворились в золотистом мареве осенней листвы.  
Сын. Дочь.

Его дети, хоть и не по крови.

Какая ирония! Должно быть, Рен и сам предположить такого не мог, даже в самых страшных своих кошмарах. Но вот он давно уж в могиле, или где-то в потоках великой Силы, черт их этих адептов разберет. Его мать продолжает жить, словно Галактика избрала для нее самое жестокое наказание. Его возлюбленная носит черное, а его дети — титулы Империи.

— Император? Мой господин? Шаттл ждет.

Голос командира охраны выдернул Хакса из раздумий. Он еще раз окинул взглядом парк, понимая, что на нейтральной территории окажется в следующий раз только через десять стандартных дней, а потом и вовсе не приблизится к Кореллии целый год. Пришла пора возвращаться в Империю.

— Императрица выходила на связь?

— Два раза, мой господин.

— Два? Тогда нам не следует заставлять ее ждать.

Он быстрым шагом пересек парк, и едва удержался, чтобы не взбежать по трапу «Ипсилона», хоть простреленное много лет назад колено и не болело, возраст давал о себе знать.  
На орбите планеты завис супер-разрушитель класса «Имперский», раритет, подаренный ему союзниками. После капитального ремонта и некоторых предложенных Императрицей улучшений, уникальный корабль — быстроходный и смертоносный — стал почти что домом. Возвращаться сюда было всегда приятно.

Почётная охрана в красном являлась скорее данностью, чем необходимостью, пусть Хакс и мог ходить по кораблю с закрытыми глазами. Он лишь сделал жест рукой, оказавшись в коридоре, ведущем к императорской каюте, и штурмовики тут же будто растворились в воздухе. Армитаж постоял с минуту в одиночестве у раздвижных дверей и, только пару раз вдохнув-выдохнув, вошел внутрь.

Императрица сидела на широком подоконнике огромного панорамного иллюминатора. Простое черное платье, перекинутая через плечо коса, отсутствие диадемы на голове и меча на поясе. Не знать, кто она, и не подумаешь, что сильнее и опаснее адепта в Галактике не сыскать.

В отражении транспаристиллового окна Армитаж не мог не заметить ее блестевшие золотом глаза. Обворожительно, если не знать, какая ярость кроется за этой красотой.

— Цвета осени? Что же я такого натворил?

Говорил он непринужденно. Сбросил мантию, щелкнул пряжкой ремня и поспешил снять китель.

— Не спарился? У них там сегодня погода хорошая.

— Легкий ветерок решил все мои проблемы.

Хакс медленно приблизился, закатывая рукава белоснежной рубашки, и также медленно опустился на полированный пол, садясь рядом так, чтобы супруга смогла опустить ладонь на его макушку.

Правила игры были разучены годы назад, и он, и его жена были превосходными игроками. Кто-то даже верил, что в их брак пришла любовь, а они и не спешили развенчивать мифы своих почитателей. Вера в их союз, в конце концов, удерживала многие миры от осточертевшей всем войны.

Верили ли они сами?

Привыкли, со временем. И, наверное, да, самую капельку верили.

— Устал?

— Немного.

— Поговорили?

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

— А дети?

— Были рады ее видеть.

— Хорошо.

Императрица наконец-то повернулась к нему, до этого момента разглядывающая Хакса в отражении иллюминатора. Он знал, что супруга не спросит его ни о теме разговора, ни о том, плохо или хорошо выглядела Лея Органа, ни о том, упоминал ли кто-нибудь из них Бена.

Хакс чуть наклонил голову, млея от невесомого касания пальцев Императрицы.

— Мне нравится твоя седина, — произнесла она, все-таки взъерошивая идеальную прическу Императора. 

Армитаж лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Золота в глазах Рей поубавилось.


End file.
